Blessings
by Spike's real lover
Summary: This will probably into something a little larger than I planned if you guys like it. Set after the Echo Cave. Snow has a conversation with our favorite Hook. Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Hook watched Neal and Emma talk, smiling and looking at each other longingly. His insides burned, his fist was white with the steely grip he had on his flask of rum.

Hook stood suddenly and gave a curt excuse. "I'm getting firewood." He walked rigidly into the jungle, cursing under his breath.

"Well, Hook, I suppose you've shown yourself to be a man of honor. Too bad that won't get you into Emma's heart," Pan sneered.

"It was… good form," Hook said, images of his brother passing through his mind. Back when he believed in heroes. Back when he strived to be one.

"Your good form doesn't seem to get you any closer to her form. Quite the opposite, I'd say. You admitted your feelings in the Echo Cave, and she doesn't seem to feel anything back. In fact she's content with dear Neal." Pan stepped in front of Hook. The game involved Hook, but he wasn't playing by the rules. He was supposed to be much easier to control.

"You must be bored if you find my grief so entertaining," Hook growled.

"I'll help you get her. I'll sing her a little song on my pipes. She'll be all yours, and all you need to do is help me a tad."

Hook threw Pan into a tree before the little bastard knew what happened. Pan's momentary shock melted into anger as Hook stared him in the eye and chewed out his words between clenched teeth.

"I won't do anything for you. Stay the bloody hell away from me!"

Pan stepped forward in challenge. "You think you can change after three hundred years of debauchery and selfish, sinful behavior? You are the same inside, nothing can change that."

"She can…." Hook shook his head. "I can change for her."

"She doesn't want you! She's the Savior, she's a princess, and her family hates you - you, a marauding, and murdering pirate."

"The kiss-"

"Meant nothing to her. She was ashamed. She regretted it. You mean less than nothing to her. You're a boat ride, and a guide through Neverland. If she got her son out, she'd drop you without a second's hesitation. Why don't you just do what's best for you, Hook?"

Hook made a show of bowing. "May I introduce myself, I am love's bitch, and I'll stay by Emma's side as long as she'll allow me. I'll protect her, and the ones she loves… no matter what."

Pan disappeared with a disgusted scoff, "Idiot."

Hook sat on a large, mangled tree root, running his fingers miserably through his hair. He looked up when he heard a branch snap.

Snow smiled tentatively. "Did you mean all that?"

"That I'm love's bitch?" Hook asked.

"That you love Emma so much that you'd die for her."

"I don't remember saying that," Hook ran his thumb over his hook; trying not to look at the mother of the woman he'd fallen for.

"It was there, even if you didn't say the words." Snow sat beside the heartbroken pirate. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Hook squinted and looked at her for a long moments before nodding. "Yeah, alright, luv… mums the word."

"I don't really like Neal," Snow whispered.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I think he's selfish and not good for my daughter. I don't think they'd work out, and I think she'd get her heart broken again. And now that Henry is in the picture I'm even less sure about Neal. If he left Henry again, I don't think he'd recover for a long time."

Hook stared at her in shock. "I think you really are an amazingly astute person."

"It comes with the mom territory. Listen, if you stick with her through her thick skulled, hard head, stubbornness, you guys have my blessing. I know that you're a good man under all the pirate stuff. My daughter needs a hero, and I think you're that man for the job."

Hook did something he imagined looked ridiculous for a fierce pirate to do, he hugged Snow. He pulled back a smiled a charming smile.

"So, you wouldn't mind having a pirate for a son-in-law someday?"

Snow patted his shoulder, a smile turning the corners of her lips up. "No, I wouldn't mind. So, thinking marriage already? At least I know your intentions with my daughter."

Color flushed Hook's face, burning it red. "No, I just… I was just saying… joking, really…."

"Uh-huh, okay, I can pretend to believe that," she teased.

Hook chuckled. Minutes ago he was feeling ready for death, now he was laughing; Snow really was an amazing person.

"Come on, you'll never show up Neal by hiding. Let's go back to camp." Snow stood up, offering him a hand.

"Aye," he said and took her hand, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

They smiled at each other as they headed back towards camp. Hook decided that moment that he'd help her have her happy ending. Come hell or high water, he'd figure out how to save Charming from a life on Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing and following and adding me to your favorites list! I'm surprised so many people gave me feedback on this. If there is anything that you guys would like me to add to future chapters, or something you'd like to see happen, please review and tell me! If I use it I'll credit you, of course. I know my readers have awesome ideas, I've had a few already through pm, and I'd like to say THANK YOU to Spike is the Big Bad for suggesting the fight between Neal and Hook. **

**Love to all.**

They all sat around a fire, Snow and Charming talking softly to Tink in hopes of finding a sound plan of attack; Emma sat gazing into the fire with Neal on one side, and Hook on the other. Since they captured Pan's shadow, neither had been too far from her side.

Emma ran her fingers a third of the through her hair and grimaced as the snarled locks snagged her fingers. She struggled for a second to pull them out without taking any hair with them. Neal grinned and helped her untangle her fingers from her hair.

Emma shook her head. "My hair must look like a rat's nest. The damn shadow kicked up enough wind to ensure I'll never be able to brush through this again," she complained.

Neal held her hand. "No, your hair looks beautiful."

Hook snorted.

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He rubbed his hook over his jaw. "Your hair is a mess, lass."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Your hair's a mess, but it doesn't make you any less beautiful."

Emma looked away, but she could feel his searing gaze on her. "Shut up."

Hook glanced at Snow, who smiled motioned to encourage him to continue. Charming shook his head and tried not to notice the two men hitting on his daughter. Hook looked back at Emma.

"I… didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you wouldn't want someone to lie to you."

Neal balked. "I didn't lie!"

Charming muttered under his breath. "Really, so her hair is shampoo commercial ready?"

Hook snickered and Neal blinked.

"Hook seems to think that whatever you said was funny, David. What was it?" Neal asked.

"No… I didn't say anything." Charming glared at the pirate for getting him caught. "Hook must have been thinking of something else."

"Yeah, I must have been," Hook said.

Neal stood at looked at his rival. "Hook, why don't we get some firewood? I noticed that the fire looks like it's waning a bit."

Tink looked at him. "No it isn't."

"Yeah, well it will be, and we should be ready while there's still some light in the sky."

Tink shrugged.

"Well, Hook, you coming?"

Hook looked at him suspiciously but nodded. "Fine, mate, if you want some quality time with me I'll let you."

Neal kept a neutral face as they walked into the jungle, but as soon as they were out of earshot he grabbed Hook by the collar and pinned him into a tree.

"You stay the hell away from Emma," Neal growled. "I can see you're obsessed with her, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt her."

Hook threw his head forward and Neal staggered back, holding his nose. He reversed their positions, pushing Neal against the tree, his forearm pressed against his throat.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do. And don't you _ever_ call me obsessed. I won't hesitate to feed you your tongue if you do it again."

Neal didn't struggle to escape. His eyes glanced at something over Hook's shoulder before he looked at his captor. "Please, Hook, don't kill me. I can't leave Emma alone, I love her. If you're going to kill me for that, then okay, I'll take that. But please, reconsider."

Hook looked at him in confusion. "What the hell-" He felt someone grip the collar of his jacket and haul him away from Neal. He tripped and fell, and standing before him was Emma. What Neal said suddenly became very clear. He glared at the weasel of a man.

"What the hell?" Emma yelled. "We're here to save Henry, and you're threatening Neal? What's wrong with you?"

"No, wait-"

Neal interrupted him. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight, but when he told me to stay away from you, I just couldn't agree to that."

"He's lying! He tried to intimidate _me_ into leaving you alone."

"Who was threatening who a second ago, _Captain Hook_," Neal shot back.

"I was defending myself. I could have torn out your throat and blamed it on Pan if I wanted to. Be glad I've put my more violent days behind me. Besides, I know you, Emma, and I know you wouldn't fancy me killing your puffy boy, so why would I threaten?"

"I'm not lying, the _pirate,_ the evil, nasty pirate, is the one lying, Emma. You know me, and I know you a hell of a lot better than _him_."

Emma looked at him for a couple of moments, hurt passed her features and she opened her mouth before snapping it shut and looking at Hook, her face a stony mask once again.

"I don't care what happened. This ends now. Henry matters most to me. You guys better keep this locked up until I have my son, and we're the hell off this island." She turned to go back to camp, but paused and looked at Neal.

"If you really know me, you know I can tell when I'm being lied to." With that said she left, the two men staring at her back until she disappeared into the dense foliage.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing and following and adding me to your favorites list! I'm surprised so many people gave me feedback on this. If there is anything that you guys would like me to add to future chapters, or something you'd like to see happen, please review and tell me! If I use it I'll credit you, of course. I know my readers have awesome ideas!

Love to all!

Neal left Hook to sit and contemplate while he went after Emma. Hook shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Bloody, buggering hell. I'm never going to get her."

"Well, that's less than confident," Pan sneered. "True though, at least you realized that."

Hook glared at the teenager. "Leave me be. Let me wallow alone."

"Baelfire is a clever one. He set you up nicely."

"Be a good boy and get lost," Hook snapped, his fist clenching.

"I wonder if all women find you disgusting and evil, or if that's just Emma."

"Leave me the hell alone!" Hook threw a rock and it ricocheted off the trunk of a tree.

"Ooh, scary rock thrower. What are-"

"Shut up," Charming barked as he moved towards the two. "You are just full of hot air, aren't you?"

Pan scoffed. "What is it with you and your wife charging in to coddle this pirate?"

"Coddle? I'm just tired of hearing you talk."

The boy grunted in annoyance. "You people are ruining the game. It's a good thing you're all unimportant, and not who I'm playing for." Pan bowed. "I will see you all later. And I will see you… soon." He popped away and Hook stood up.

"Charming, are you going to threaten me to stay away from Emma as well? Perhaps you and Baelfire can get together and tell Emma that I molested you guys, or some such lie." Hook took out his flask and took a long draw of the rum inside.

Charming grimaced. "Do I want to know why you said that?"

"_Neal_," he sneered, "took to lying about me. Not man enough to rival for Emma's affections like a man. So, are you here to threaten me?"

Charming shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her. I don't think it'll do any good anyway."

Hook raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Giving me the okay, then? The ever coveted 'father's seal' of approval?"

"You think I approve of you? You're a pirate, Hook." The captain opened his mouth but Charming spoke first, "But, you saved me, and you aren't as bad as I thought you were."

"I'm a tad confused on where that leaves us, mate."

"If my daughter chooses you, I won't try to stop her. I can't see my daughter choosing a man worthy of her anyway."

"So, I'm not worthy, but you'll let be with me if she has the bad judgment to decide I'm the man for her? Great, at least you won't be throwing me into trees." Hook offered him his flask and Charming wrinkled his nose. "I forgot; the good guys don't drink."

Charming chuckled. "If I were Emma, that would have worked, I still decline the offer."

Hook inclined his head. "Aye, that's true, it would. Maybe I can convince her to love me that way."

"This isn't a bonding moment, you know."

"Of course not, that would be a foolish notion."

Charming patted Hook's shoulder. "Good luck with Emma. You have my reluctant blessings, Captain Hook. But if you hurt my baby, I won't hesitate to make you hurt more."  
"I wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah, I figured. And hey, when the hell did you charm my wife? She thinks an awful lot of you right now. Is there something I should know?"

Hook laughed. "I'm not sure myself. She a special woman, your wife, beautiful through and through."

"Hey, keep your eyes off my wife. Stick to Emma, and be glad I'm not going 'protective dad' on you."

"Of course, mate."

Hook and Charming headed towards camp together. As soon as they were back all eyes were on them. Hook saw Neal glare balefully and Emma look in curiosity; Tink looked bored and Snow grinned at them with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"What took you so long?" Neal asked dismissively.

"Talking. Something wrong with that, Bae?" Hook grumbled. "It's nice to have a conversation with someone who won't turn around claim I tried to kill them."

"I didn't—"

"I don't care what you have to say."

"You're a real sonofabit—"

"Enough!" Emma bit out. "What did I tell you two? Keep your mouths shut until we're back in Storybrook."

"I wasn't arguing," Neal said in complaint. "Not really."

"Just… no talking to each other."

"Hopefully I can still converse with you, pet," Hook winked. "Have a few things I'd love to tell you."

"Zip your lips, Hook."

Hook leaned against a tree and Emma scowled at the irresistible look on his face. Damn pirate.

"Spend a lot of time thinking about my lips, do you?"

The Charming family all scowled at him, all for their own separate reason. Neal growled under his breath.

"What don't you understand about 'shut up?' Is it the wording? I can say it another way if you want."

"Please do, I find your voice most enchanting, luv." Hook grinned. "But, I'll keep to myself if that's what you really want."

"Please do," Emma said, her voice lacking conviction.

"As you wish," Hook sat by the fire and pulled out his flask. He knew he'd win her over, it would just take time. Fortunately, time was a never ending supply in Neverland.

"Stupid pirate," she mumbled as she went back to planning the attack on Pan. He wouldn't win her over; she'd make sure of that— no matter what her over active hormones were screaming at her to do. She refused to fall for Captain Hook. No more than she already had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! And thank you Spike is the Big Bad for suggesting the... well, I'll thank you at the end of the chapter. As always, if there is something you want to see happen in my story review and tell me or pm and tell me!**

Hook ran into the chamber where Pan had taken Henry, and the others had gone searching for him. He knew something was wrong. The minute he felt the earth shake and shift under his feet he knew that something had gone very much wrong.

His eyes widened when he saw Pan in the air and Emma holding her unconscious boy. Neal ran at Pan, sword raised, but with a flick of Pan's wrist, he was flying into a wall.

"I have the heart of the truest believe, Baelfire, you can't stop me. I'm all powerful on my island," Pan sneered.

Hook wanted to tear him to pieces, instead he moved to Emma and Regina.

He knelt beside Emma and Henry. "Is he... okay?"

"He's breathing, but..." She bit the inside of her mouth to stop from breaking down in tears.

Regina had a different way of dealing with her grief. Her eyes clouded into a dark purple as she turned towards the boy who caused her heartache. She threw a ball of fire so powerful that it stunned him.

Pan growled and threw one right back, twice as powerful. She flew into a stone wall and dropped to the ground with a resounding _thud._

"Anyone else care to try something stupid."

Hook looked from Emma and Henry to Regina. "Where the hell is The Dark One when you need him?"

Pan shook his head. "I'm afraid he made a bad choice and ended up in his little box. He should have known not to cross me."

Hook looked around, and sure enough, Rumpel's Pandora box was sitting on a stone on the far end of the cave. His eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. He put his hand on Emma's cheek and pressed his lips against hers. It was chaste, and sweet. A goodbye kiss should his crazy idea get him killed. He pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Regina, she's hurt. I'll check on her," Hook said as he moved swiftly to her side, leaving a baffled Emma behind. He crouched down, blocking most of Pan's view.

"Queen," he whispered, patting her cheek, "wake up. Come on, your majesty, no time for a bloody nap."

She groaned and slapped at his hand. "What, pirate?"

"Remember when you enchanted my hook? Do it again, luv."

"What? Why?"

"Because I sodding well said so."

She glared and looked over his shoulder to see Pan distracted, talking to Emma. "Fine, give me."

She waved her hand over his hook. "Now can you tell me why?"

"Pet, two questions. Can you open Pandora's Box, and can you get Rumble out?"

"Of course I can open it. Rumpelstiltskin is in there?"

"Aye, can you get him out?"

"I thought you wanted revenge, Captain."

That I do, but not at Charming's expense."

"When did you get selfless?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh, wait, ever since you decided that you wanted into Emma's panties."

"Can you get Rumpelstiltskin out of that damn box?" he barked quietly.

"Not unless you have someone to take his place."

"Good. I'll go for Pan; you stick him in the box and take the Dark One out."

Hook stood and walked towards Pan.

"What do you want, Captain Hook? My offer to leave Neverland is no longer on the table."

"You're willing to let an innocent boy die so you can live. That's bad form, mate," Hook said, stepping closer to Pan's floating form.

Pan settled on the ground, standing in front of Hook. "You would do the same, captain. You're just like me in that aspect."

"Once, maybe, but not today."

Before Pan could react, Hook sunk his hook into his chest. Pan fought, but Hook took Henry's heart out.

"Now, Regina!" he yelled as he threw the heart to Emma.

Regina swirled her hand over the box and it lit up. Pan started to disappear into the box, but before that could happen, he latched onto Hook's arm.

"I'm not going alone."

Hook's eyes widened as he started to go with Pan. He looked at Emma. He knew what was going to happen.

"I lo-" He couldn't finish before the Pandora's Box pulled him and Pan into the unknown dimension.

"No!" Emma cried as Pan and Hook disappeared, and a ragged looking Rumpelstiskin stood in his place.

**Thank you Spike is the Big Bad for suggesting that Pan gets an all expenses paid trip into the Pandora's Box.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma entered the pawnshop. "Mr. Gold, has... has there been a break through?"

Rumple sighed. "Miss Swan, you have been in here every day for three weeks, do you think I wouldn't let you know if I learned how to get the pirate out of the box? No, there has not been a breakthrough."

Emma tightened her jaw. "You're right, it has been three weeks. You're supposed to be all powerful, why the hell can't you fix this!" she growled. "Or are you even trying?"

Rumple leaned on his cane, regarding Emma with cool, unwavering eyes. "I may not like our Mr. Hook, but I owe him for saving me, and I always pay my debts. Why don't you go back to playing happy family with Henry and Baelfire, and leave the the magic to the professionals."

Emma gritted her teeth and spun on her heel. "Call me when you fix this."

Rumple smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, deary."

Bell entered as Emma strode out.

"Is she quite all right, Rumple?"

"Worried." Rumple wrapped his arm around Bell. "She becomes angrier every day."

"Oh. She loves him, doesn't she?" Bell looked up, holding Rumple.

Rumple looked away. "Who, Baelfire?"

She slapped his chest lightly. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, I assume she does love him. I do wish Bae could see that and leave her be."

"Nothing can stand in the way of true love," she agreed.

Rumple kissed Bell's forehead. "We certainly know that, don't we?"

Bell pressed a kiss to his lips. "You'll save him. I know you will."

"You have more faith in me than I do."

"Haven't I always? And I'm never wrong, either."

Rumple brushed her hair back and smiled softly. "Well, I suppose I must find a way now."

Emma forced herself to sit still and smile as Neal put his arm around her. She kept reminding herself that they were dating, and that's what boyfriends did. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying Hook. It was ridiculous, she was never with Hook, but the feeling still lingered, and she still dreamt of their kiss.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Neal kissed her cheek. "Something wrong?"

"No. No, I'm fine."

Snow entered the diner, smiling brilliantly at her daughter. "Emma, I just saw Rumple."

Neal scowled. "What did my dear papa have to say?"

"He's back."

Emma stared at her, frozen. "Do you mean...?"

"Hook, he's back. Rumple saved him."

Emma stood up and walked towards the door.

"Emma, what are you doing? Emma!" Neal yelled at her retreating back. He looked at Henry, who looked like he didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"Think we should follow her?" Henry asked.

Neal nodded and the two jumped up and followed the Savior.

Hook sat on a chair, his arms wrapped around himself. His eyes jumped around the room, his face was drawn and ragged.

Rumple and Bell stood on either side of him, looking upon him with pity.

"Rumple, what happened to him?" Bell looked at Rumplestiltskin briefly.

" He's been in a world of unimaginable evil. A hellish world of horror. I don't suspect he'll be ready to party any time soon."

"Poor captain Hook." She wanted to help him, but he looked too scared for her to go near him.

The door opened and Emma came in. She had to see him. She wouldn't believe until she saw him.

He stared at her a moment before looking away. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Is he... okay?" Emma asked stepping closer.

"I would dare say no. The Pandora's Box isn't a popular vacation spot; it's a world of pain. A world of nightmares.

Only the most offensive offenders are supposed to be sent there."

She touched his cheek and he flinched.

"Hook, hey, pirate, how are you?" she said softly.

Hook looked at her and she felt tears well. His eyes held so much pain, and it was because of her. He did it to save her son, and to save her father.

"Emma..." Hook smiled a little.

Neal came in and put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Is he okay, baby?"

Hook glanced up at Neal, and noticed the closeness between the two. He looked away, folding into himself.

"I'm fine, you can go."

Emma tried to get him to look at her, but he stubbornly refused.

She sighed. "All right, Hook, I'll see you around."

Snow frowned at her daughter. "That's it?" she whispered.

Bell stood beside Snow, equally disappointed with the ending of the meeting. They knew for certain that the Savior and the pirate loved each other, and the unsatisfying reunion left the two women frustrated. They both did believe in the power of Love after all.

Neal had a look ingenuine concern, and poorly masked satisfaction. Bell couldn't believe that he thought himself better than his father. She knew Rumple was far better than his selfish, self-serving son.

"I believe Captain Hook should have some rest. Perhaps Emma can give him a place to sleep for a while?" Bell suggested.

"There's no room," Neal said. "Emma has a room, Henry has a room, there's nothing extra. Maybe we can just put him back on his boat?"

Henry grinned. He really wanted to help the man who almost single handedly saved his life.

"Mom could take him. Um, other mom. The Queen. She has lots of spare bedrooms."

"Fine," Hook said rigidly. He was too tired, and too hurt - mentally and emotionally if not physically-, to argue.

Emma stood with her mouth open incredulously. She didn't get a say? Neal said no, therefore that was the law for her? Hook was staying alone with an attractive and powerful woman?

"I have work to do," Emma said. "I'll see you all later." She moved to the door but turned and looked at Hook. "You can stay with me if Regina drives you out of your mind."

With that she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews! And thank you to the one who added me to their community! I love you all! :D **

Hook sat on Regina's couch, a glass of rum dangling from one hand, a remote by his side. He stared at the images dancing on the screen.

"Three days and all you've done is lay around and drink everything in my house," Regina griped as she entered the living room.

"If you believe I've over stayed my welcome, then by all means, give me leave, your majesty."

Hook swallowed half of the contents of his glass as he glanced at her.

Regina sat on an armchair and studied him. "So your plan is to to drink until you forget your time in the Pandora's Box? Or are you trying to forget a certain blonde?"

"A general all around black out would be nice," Hook said as he finished his drink.

"Well, isn't that an excellent plan," she drawled sarcastically. "It can't possibly backfire."

Hook closed his eyes, but the memories of the box haunted him, and his eyes snapped open.

"Is there something I can do for you, lass, or do you simply love my company?"

Regina ignored him. "Not that I care, but I would like you out of my house someday, so I must ask: Why are you hiding out here, and not going after your Miss Swan?"

Hook tightened his jaw. "She has her happy family. I'm not the boy's father, I can't give her what he can, and she's made her choice."

"Idiot," Regina snorted. "Turn up the volume on the tv, I like this show."

He tossed her the remote and stood up. "I'm getting a drink."

"By all means, get me one."

Emma walked Henry up to Regina's door. He was spending the night. It also happened to give her an accuse to see Hook. She went to knock but Henry stopped her.

"We should probably use the spare key. I don't want to scare Hook or anything."

Emma ruffled Henry's hair. "Okay, kid."

Henry found the spare key and opened the door.

"Are you... excited about seeing Hook?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm just worried about him... a little... tiny..." She stared into his knowing eyes and sighed. "How come you know so much?"

"Guess I have your knack for reading people."

She smiled at her son. "Let's go find Regina, kid."

She could hear noises come from the living room.

"Bloody hell, we're out of scotch. You have another bottle hidden somewhere?" Emma heard Hook say and her interest was peaked.

"Dammit, I don't know. You made pretty good headway into drinking every drop I have before now," Regina slurred.

"Great, now we need a new form of entertainment, and more spirits."

"Give me."

Emma became a little worried as she and Henry neared the room.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Hook said to Regina.

"Give it, pirate!"

Emma entered the living room, nearly ready to yell, laugh and cry.

Regina was on top of Hook on the couch, while he grinned, his hand behind his back.

"Gee," Emma said, trying to cover her hurt, "Hope we're interrupting something."

Regina sloppily got off the pirate. "Not at all. You're foolish to even think I'd ever touch this man."

"Yeah, didn't look like you two were touching at all."

Emma set Henry's overnight bag down.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow, " Emma said curtly before turning on her heel and leaving the house.

Hook jumped to his feet and tossed the remote he had been hiding onto the coffee table. He refused to let her go stomping out like he had done something to hurt her.

He caught her outside the door, grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away, but he held fast.

"You have some bloody nerve, pet."

Emma stared at him, tight lipped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You have no right to treat me like a cheater, when you're running around playing house with that great prancing poof. "

"I'm not playing anything, Hook. Neal and I... we're over. We have been since the beginning, I just still have to tell him."

Hook searched her eyes. "Why?" he asked softly.

"Because I could never love him. Not again. Not when there's someone else I want to be with."

Before Hook could speak, Emma's lips pressed against his. He felt his world spin. He released her arm and cupped her cheek.

"Emma," he breathed against her lips, uttering her name like a prayer.

Emma caressed the hair at the nape of his neck as their lips danced against each other.

"Well, I'm certainly glad I came out instead of Henry," Regina said as she exited the house.

Hook glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Henry was worried, I promised to make sure Emma was okay. Obviously she needs no help."

"Yes, now kindly sod off."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Hopefully this means you'll be moving out." She went back inside.

"Now, luv, where were we?" Hook pulled Emma against his chest and kissed her.

Emma moaned into his mouth as he pressed her into a tree. She needed him. She was on fire, and only his touch could relieve her.

"Emma!" Neal cried as he ran over.

He tackled Hook, and the two wrestled and tried to hit the other.

"You son of a bitch! You were attacking her," Neal growled as he straddled Hook, his hands on his neck.

Hook could have easily inflicted grievous injuries, but instead wrapped his arm around one of Neal's and rolled them, stopping on top.

"I wasn't forcing myself on her, mate, she was there by choice."

Neal looked up at Emma with his hurt, puppy dog eyes as Hook stood up.

"Emma, no, that's not true, is it?"

Emma avoided the question. "Neal, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you since Henry would be gone tonight. I thought I'd catch you before you left. I didn't realize you had plans with another man," Neal all but growled the last sentence.

"Neal..."

"Save it, Emma. Save it for Henry, and your parents, I don't want to hear your accuses. You're a cheater. And you, Hook, I should have known about you. You did steal my mother, why wouldn't you steal Emma?"

"I've stolen a lot, but never a woman. Emma came to her own decisions, " Hook drawled.

"Yes, I did. I'm not a child, Neal. I'm sorry, but we're not working. I loved you once, but that was a long time ago. I'm different now, and so are you."

Neal scowled, looking at Hook. "You, this is your fault. You seduced her, or tricked her, or did something."

"You don't have much respect for Emma's intelligence, do you?" Hook said in an airy tone.

Neal scoffed. "What intelligence? She choose you, didn't she?"

Emma's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. She swung her fist, cracking Neal in the jaw.

"I chose him because I want him, and he isn't an ass. Get out of here before I hit you again."

Hook grinned and cheered her on internally.

Neal sent both a venomous glare. "I still want to be in Henry's life."

Emma shrugged. "As long as you aren't in mine." She took Hook's hand. "He's obviously not leaving. I think we should."

Hook followed her, his mind racing. Did he get the girl? Was he dreaming? He squeezed her hand to be sure she was real.

"Where are we going, luv?"

"My place." She lifted her eyebrow. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I do. Lead the way, lass." He silently prayed to whoever helped reformed pirates, that he wouldn't wake up and find this had been a wonderful dream, or that Emma changed her mind in the light of day.


End file.
